Dust
by unkeptrosa
Summary: fist fic argh! summery: Tom hanson thinks about life in the chapel isn't so bright anymore


**Hi there! My first fanfiction for 21 Jump Street so I'm reeaalll nervous…. I'm not so great at writing I have to admit…but you can read It anyway, haha. Please review if you like and you can give me any tips for writing, thank you.**

A dirty-white flake from dry old paint dropped onto Tom's paperwork. He looked up at the crumbling paint on the ceiling above. There were lots of cobwebs too. This chapel is old. He guessed it was around three hundred years old, probably more. He screwed up his face in disgust at the flake in front of him and brushed it off his papers. He wondered how longer this chapel will stand as soon it will turn to dust. Also life in the chapel…

Days were beginning to be miserable here. So many bad things happened the past year. Harry got shot in a drive-by shooting and was in a coma. He was sitting near the chapel entrance looking in deep thought he related. Harry hadn't been the same. He was even more distant and cold. He told him he wanted to quit yesterday because he felt he wasn't strong enough inside to carry on being a cop. He couldn't suggest any reasons to stop him...

Judy, she sat not far from him busily doing her work. She didn't seem to want to quit, she was highly privileged to her job, to help people but even more now. She had been raped. With her pain and anger, she helps people who had been through the same thing. Partly works at the rape centre now. She's strong and amazingly can openly talk about her bad experience. But sometimes she gets panic attacks when people touch her. She did last week when he took her hand. She didn't think it was a gesture of caring.

And Doug, he was not far from Judy doing his work. He lost his wife, Marta whom he knew for five days then she was transported back to El Salvador and was killed by soldiers. He at least had a kid, an adopted kid Clavo who is his nephew. He's a sweet kid, he adored him. He didn't see much of Doug because he's busy with Clavo, trying to make his life normal where his place is safe.

He couldn't suggest any reasons for Harry not to go because he has reasons to quit too. He had been wrongly accused of murder and was in prison. He had been released but felt his soul was broken. He had become so disillusioned with being a cop over the past two years, he could have quit a year ago. He knew people are counting on him, as well as his dead father who wanted him to be a cop but he couldn't stand it any longer. He was prepared to let those down… He sat and thought about the past times in the chapel where it seemed colourful and happy replacing this grey dulled time.

"_The McQuaid brothers are coming! They are going to give Judy a wedgie!" Doug said aloud in the chapel "no, we're going to give Harry a wedgie and take Judy home" Tom corrected with a smile. Judy stood there with her hand on her hips glaring at the pair "honestly guys, the case is over, no more McQuaids!" she said. "She doesn't look happy" Tom pointed out. "So let's cheer her up" Doug continued. They both moved to either side of her and put their arms over her shoulders. "Maybe we can treat her with a movie?" Tom suggested "or lunch at Rocket Dogs?" Doug said with a lick of his lips. Judy finally broke out a laugh. She loved Tom and Doug's hilarity at being the McQuaids but it was sometimes it was annoying. She broke out of their hold "guys, guys please" she laughed. "She said please?" Doug asked Tom. "Yeah, it's called politeness. She would love a movie and lunch at Rocket Dogs!" Tom said proudly from his McQuaid intelligence. "I will go if you quit being the McQuaids" Judy replied. They both winked "anything for you Jude" they said. _

Tom smiled. It was fun being in the McQuaid cover, in act of not being serious cops anymore. They hadn't played the McQuaid brothers in ages because they both felt they were getting too old for it. They are about twenty-four now. Doug is now a father and Tom well…he just didn't feel like being them anymore. They did take Judy to lunch and a movie to see some cheesy musical film called cry-baby. It was the best time of their lives! Of course Judy had always been just a friend but it was fun spending non touching dates with her! They stopped that now since her rape. She said she can't have fun like she used to before. Tom thought back the time when they were playing poker on Valentine's Day sharing bad date stories!

_Doug had just told them a long story about dating twins and he said in the end, he made it up! They emptied the bowls and peanuts all over Doug. He was laughing with tears in his eyes and shook the food off him. Some crisps were still stuck in his hair but they didn't bother telling him! "I just never had a bad date story" Doug excused. Tom rolled his eyes "sure…how about that time, I won't get into details, the time when you thought your date was a girl when really a transvestite?" he grinned. Judy, Fuller, Harry and Sal opened their mouths in surprise but half laughing too. "Oh tell!" Harry chimed in. "Tom, you better not or I sit on you!" Doug said half-seriously. Tom smirked "at a bar a few weeks ago he kept telling me about the girl standing at the bar with full on crush and" Doug had went over and but his big hand over Tom's mouth to shut him up. Tom muffled some words and tried to get Doug's hand off his mouth. "I won't release till you promise not to tell" Doug threated. "Mokay!" Tom muffled. Doug took his hand away and turned to his partners "just tell you one thing, I didn't date him. I thought the minute he talked!" he said._

It was real nice spending times together as a team - and play fighting! They would spend special days like Valentine's Day, together doing something fun. They were like best friends, no arguments between them. Tom remembered the first day at the chapel when he was knew and worried he wouldn't be accepted as they already knew each other so well. It didn't go so great at the start…

_Tom entered the chapel, feeling uneasy at his new place wearing police uniform. The place wasn't what he expected. He saw a pinball machine, coke machine a basketball net… It didn't look like an undercover unit except the desks and file cabinets. "Hey!" a voice called out. He saw a big man with soft brown eyes. He pushed a punch bag close to Tom and he quickly backed out of the way before it hit him. "Oops" Doug grinned, not at all sorry. Tom regarded him, "this is Jump Street Chapel right?" he asked. "Only for the Catholics" Doug muttered. Doug turned away before he could see Tom's confused face. "Yo Harry, we got some guy here, lost!" he shouted out. A Chinese man appeared handling a hamster "hi" he said. "I'm Officer Tom Hanson" he said to them. Doug made a funny face "officer!" he said sarcastically. Tom frowned. He didn't like Doug's attitude. What is so wrong being a police officer? Perhaps they don't know he's going to be their partner? "I'm enrolling here" he said them to make sure. "Yeah, we know that" Harry said obnoxiously. Then you should treat me with respect…Tom thought. "You got to turble charge your hair Hanson, you look like Richie Cunningham" Doug joked with smirk. Tom touched his greased side parting hair, clearly offended. Doug and Harry both laughed and walked off, leaving him. He was upset that they weren't giving him the proper respect but tried to ignore it and moved on to find his captain who was Jenko who had died just a month later he joined in a car accident… He suggested this coloured beautiful woman to turn him into a teenager again. Turble charging his hair… she was the nicest person he had thought was there. She made no offensive comments to him. The past few days, his relationship with Doug and Harry weren't good. They continued making comments about him trying too hard. Making fun of him taking notes and when he mentions Patrol. Doug especially particularly had something against him after he accidentally messed up his case. In the end, Doug admitted he was jealous that he's real good at what he does. _

Tom laughed a little. It was weird. Soon they became the bestest of friends. He never thought would happen. He raised his eyes at the chapel and his partners. Things really have changed. The pinball machine is gone; let's say that and well they weren't so childish anymore, also not so close like they were before…

He hoped it wasn't likely the past memories will turn grey or to dust too…

**-The end-**

**So um…tell me what you think**


End file.
